


A new Scotland Yard Slave

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slave!John, Well Sherlock's not a slave, slavelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's the new Scotland Yard slave. Sherlock takes a liking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"Here’s the file you asked for Sir." John lowered his eyes so he wouldn’t met Sherlock’s eyes as he handed the file to Lestrade who handed it over to Sherlock. "Sorry, we got a new slave for the Yard to do the paperwork and such, he’s rather new." Greg smiled as he explained, before he waved him off. John lowered his eyes even more, looking toward the ground before he was looking at Sherlock. He was gorgeous. He hadn’t seen the man before, but he was truly just amazing. "John, pet, will I have to repeat myself?" Greg spoke up, and John jumped. 

"No, no, of course not Sir. I’m sorry Sir." John quickly moved away and Sherlock studied the slave. Served in the military, and was caught and made a slave. Interesting. 

"John is his name, yes?" Sherlock looked at Lestrade, then looking at the slave.

"Yes. John Watson. A good worker, but he could be trained a little bit better. He likes to think he’s the boss just because he barely managed to get up to the status of Captain in the army." Lestrade said, watching as Sherlock looked over the case file before moving it away, for some reason more interested in the slave. 

"Captain. Interesting. You said he needed training… Can I take him?" Sherlock grinned. He needed a new experiment and John was perfect. He wanted to test his limits, he wanted to see how far he could go. And John just seemed so perfect. Beautiful, a bit on the small side but being in the army before he was sure he could take so much. 

"John? Well I guess you could have him but only for a little while. We need him to be here. But as soon as he is trained we need him back." Lestrade said and Sherlock nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever…" Sherlock waved him off, staring at John. "I want him."


	2. Chapter 2

"That’s rather surprising. I mean he’s good looking but he doesn’t do well with others. Seems to think he’s not a slave." Lestrade said, raising his eyebrow and Sherlock shook his head. "I’ll pay you and get you another one. I want him." Sherlock looked off where John was, going to give everyone their mail and to do more paperwork. He didn’t look like he liked this very much, he looked like… He needed something. Danger maybe? He was in the military. Maybe he liked danger. It would explain why he was here. Thought for a thrill. But being caught… "How was he exposed as a slave?" Sherlock questioned aloud. "His mark was exposed when he was running and his gun was taken." Lestrade chuckled. "You’d think he’d be more careful."

Sherlock waved the rest off, calling John over, and John came over, rather confused. “You’re mine now.” John said, standing up, looming over him. John looked up at him, before over at Lestrade. “What?” He didn’t think he would just be resold. He was supposed to be here! “I’m Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. I need a flat mate, and you’re an interesting slave… So I’m going to get you.” Sherlock took a step forward. “Don’t worry. You’ll get lots of danger and I’ll get you whatever you need.” Sherlock waved his hand. 

~*~*~*Few hours later~*~*~*~

John looked around Sherlock’s flat, it rather dirty. “You look like you haven’t cleaned in years.” John raised his eyebrow, looking at Sherlock and Sherlock chuckled. “I don’t tend to keep it clean but I’m sure you can do that on your own.” Sherlock’s hand went to rest on John’s head and John blushed slightly. “Why did you want me? You know I’m not going to just obey you blindly like those idiots.” “And there’s my reason.”


End file.
